


Let me go gravity, what's on my shoulder?

by marxsoul



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: A New Day, Autistic Sakuraba Neku, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Nonbinary Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/pseuds/marxsoul
Summary: "He's served his purpose... But I don't need him anymore.""I don't buy that for even a second."the conversation that continued.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Let me go gravity, what's on my shoulder?

Sitting atop the roof, overlooking a grim sunset... Two Angels have a talk, of what's to come.

An entire city was just Erased.

"... But I suppose that's THEIR problem now, not ours." Joshua mumbled, sulking.

"But what about Neku?", Hanekoma inquired.

"He's served his purpose... But I don't need him anymore." If only for a second, there was grief in their purple eyes. Joshua had tried putting it far from their mind what horror had unfolded minutes before. Very, very much hoping it wouldn't be further acknowledged--

Hanekoma looks them in the eye, "I don't buy that for even a second." 

A momentary pause.

"Just what would you mean by that? I have no reason to lie."

"Do you really want me to get into this, Boss? You and how you really feel about him?" Straight to the point, much to Joshua's disdain.

"Entertain me with what you think you know, if you're so bold." Joshua might regret that, but a shred of them almost missed feeling human things... Emotion? Things hadn't been the same since the Long Game's end.

"Oh, I couldn't. You know him better than I, don't you?" A small smirk crossed his lips.

Joshua couldn't decide if saying yes or no would benefit them. They kept quiet. Angrily.

"You tried to save him, didn't you? Just then... Why go the length for someone you don't need anymore?"

"Merely an attempt to obstruct the little Reaper's plan. Don't dare remind me of the outcome." A flimsy rebuttal, really bringing it _home_ with that last sentence. Maybe for once, Hanekoma would listen.

"You got it, boss. Want me to bring up other past bonding events between you two, then?" The second week, and all that time they spent together... all the way through to the very end, where Neku had _endless_ faith in Joshua, even with a bullet cast into his heart, that was full of love. Not even their betrayal swayed him.

_The very desicion and reason why Shibuya still stands?_ Joshua always found it annoying their own omniscence was on an almost-equal level as Hanekoma's, resulting in him knowing just as much about everything that they did.

Joshua certainly was still _interested_ in Neku, but they had _just_ been trying to push him out of their mind completely. People come and go. He wasn't supposed to be any different.

But he _was._

"No."

Hanekoma let out a hearty laugh, "Ha, alright then!! Y'now somethin' else... He never really 'left' Shibuya, last time. This time, ya got a solid grasp on his location." 

Deep in thought, Joshua sighed,

"We're done talking about this. I'm going to take a little trip."

\--

Once again, in the scramble, Neku wakes up.

His mind feels like pure static, he was so exhausted. All he could think while standing up on shaking legs was _'Why... Why why why me...??' The bullet wound still hurt, even if it were just phantom pain--_

"Heeey, Nekky-boo!" 

Cheery little Coco called to him, holding the arm of someone else, far taller than her. The other person's face was obscured by hair, and he was silent, yet Neku was already well aware of who it was...

"W-what's going on-- _tch_!" The timer and mission mail both popped up right at the same time. He didn't need to-- didn't want to check it. He was sure it said the same thing as before. The timer on his hand felt like a bloody, fresh wound carving itself deeper every time it appeared. 

_It hurt, being forced into whatever the hell this was... He just wanted to live a normal life. He wanted to be around his friends and grow besides them... Wanted nothing more than to just have peace in his life.... Right now... He really did just want to curl up in a ball and-- He found himself crying, overwhelmed by everything, when--_

"Sorry, little girl. This one's _mine_." In a flash, Joshua's hand grabbed Neku's and the two were enveloped in the light of a Pact. Grasping his hand tighter, they began running. Neku too, clung to their hand, immediately trying to keep up. 

"Huh? W-what--?!" Coco shrieked--

"C...C...COMPOSERRR! CRUNCH!!!" , the Grim Heaper boomed.

\--

Joshua ended up teleporting them and Neku to the Underpass, the two needing a moment to catch their breath,

"Well... That was sure something, wasn't it Neku? The Grim Heaper's back--"

"I... I... You're... h-here, right...? J-josh...?"

As Joshua mindlessly tried to let go, Neku's grip tightened. He desperately didn't want to let go of any familiarity, especially the one he...

Neku was crying hard, his whole body felt like it was about to crumble into dust, he was digging his nails into his other balled up fist, desperately wishing the timer on it would fade. Joshua prompted him to sit besides them, the two getting closer,

"Yes, I'm here, and very real. If the Pact didn't make it obvious enough.", they sighed, brushing some hair away from Neku's eyes, ever gently tilting his head up, so he could see more clearly. Neku held his hand over Joshua's... This warmth on his cheek... Even if it wasn't _'real'_ warmth...

This Joshua was real. He could see that much through his eyes blurred with tears. He could feel their incredibly intense Vibe, even if it was tuned down. Maybe it played some part in making Neku feel more vulnerable, but he didn't care at all. Every other raw emotion he felt for Joshua overrided it.

The two shared several more quiet moments, Neku trying his damndest to stop his tearshed. 

Joshua sighs, "Lean on my shoulder, if you must." and Neku does, slowly, digging his head into their hair, feeling Joshua's soft warmth soothes him,

"T-thanks...", he whispered,

Trying to breathe slower, he tried to slow his dead heartbeat just a bit... He could hear it in his ears, even if he had no beating heart right now. His tears showed no sign of stopping. Joshua tries their best not to mind the puddle seeping into their shirt.

"... What're you... d-doing here, anyways... Josh...?"

"Easy. I'm here because I want to be. Regardless of whatever powers that little reaper has, I'm still very much the Composer of Shibuya. It's mine to go wherever I please." Speaking confidently, the last thing they expected was...

A small smile gracing Neku's lips, as he raised his head, "Joshua... I'm glad... I'm really, really... glad... Joshua...", he spoke their name time and time again, as if that would keep them besides him for longer.

Not once did Joshua ever see Neku smile, so genuinely, merely because they were around, and with him... Until now. Part of them _really_ liked it, part of them 'hated' it... Joshua told themself, anyways.

The grip of guilt grabbing at Joshua for not being able to save him... It was annoying, and they _really_ could do without emotions like these, but...

Hanekoma was right. Neku mattered to them. Maybe, just _maybe_ , they needed him as much as he needed them. They knew better than to expect this fragile, exhausted Neku needs protection, so much that he just needs someone he trusts to help through this nightmare.

Be it just the rules of the Game, rendering loners powerless, or whatever else, Neku always found strength with others, literally and emotionally. Pacts force two people to understand eachother to learn and survive against the odds, a bonding of souls, put dramatically. 

... It couldn't be that easy, though, right? Just... Staying with him, through all of this. What with an extremely powerful Reaper making this distorted world, making illusions of everything... Everyone. They grimace at the thought of Neku having seen a fake Joshua at some point.

Then again... Why couldn't things be that simple? Nothing was impossible for Joshua. Nothing _would_ be, so long as it was within their bounds. They chose this path because of what it promised for them. Following only their own rules, their own wants and needs, and nothing else.

Asserting authority over all that they love, Shibuya, and Neku alike, they spoke,

"I'll protect you. As long as we remain on any Shibuya grounds, I'll be besides you. Alright? Is that fine?" It came out much more sounding like an obligation than they wanted, but--

The emotional overload got to be too much, Neku hugged Joshua tight as the tears fell harder,

"... I missed you... so much... Joshua..."

This extreme vulnerability from Neku paralells only that of him during the very Final game, where he refused to shoot Joshua. They really didn't know what to make of it, sometimes. Then again, Neku really, truly, was only human.

The two hadn't seen eachother since the Long Game's end, and Neku said he hadn't forgiven them. Yet, here he was, clinging to them for dear life. Joshua didn't fault him for such a moment of weakness, they _know_ they would've felt the same. 

They couldn't quite comprehend dealing with such am outburst of raw emotion either, though. It was difficult to adjust to, not because they're the Composer, but... Because they're Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryu. 

Maybe Joshua did want to change, though. Maybe Joshua did want to grow.

It was high time the droning thoughts of the future left, for the time being. Their partner needed them, right now. They already failed Neku once... Never again. 

_Joshua could hear Def Mäch's Calling remix playing quietly on his headphones,_

_'... Little by little, I feel a bit better...'_

Hugging him back _almost_ just as tight, they whispered, speaking from their heart,

"... I missed you as well... I missed you greatly, Neku."

Joshua wondered if this was how Neku had felt, being around someone with such an incredibly high vibe, even if toned down. He was just human, and yet...

Joshua chuckled at the thought, the feeling, their own vibe must've really rubbed off on him. Or was this all his own doing? They had so many questions for him.

"Let's save the real reunion for when we've gotten out of here, alright dear?"

**Author's Note:**

> oh i got FEELINGS about New Day alright.💔💔💔 i kinda wish this couldve been longer but im not that good at writing long stuff haha. comments and kudos appreciated!!!!!!!!!! my twitters @marxsoui where my twewy hype is just as strong


End file.
